                1) This invention aims at introducing a method of playing a modified chess game by providing a new piece in pair for each set of pieces. This piece is distinguished by strong functions in order to improve the standard orthodox chess game and innovate new strategies and tactics for the game.        2) The standard orthodox chess game is played by two players against each other, wherein each set of playing pieces consists of the following sixteen pieces: one king, one queen, two bishops, two knights, two rooks and eight pawns.        3) The moves of the pieces of the orthodox chess game are well known, and are outlined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,523 and 5,690,334.        